Fairy Tail : tale of the Thousand Master
by Satsujinki Nanaya
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't remember anything reguarding my past nine years of life,I was found when some one investigated on some high magic energy reading.And by decree of the Magic council I'm to join a guild called Fairy Tail.


Wow I bet some of the few that reads my stories must be surprised to know that I'm still alive, well thank god for small things like this huh. Anyway this that I present you now is my try to fight back the writers block that is currently punching me in the liver, despite my inactivity I still worked on my works and I was near the completion of chapter 2 of my Negima and Disgaea crossovers but this damned writers block assaulted me and I spent two weeks gazing at the computer screen in search on an inspiration to finish them. While I was wallowing in despair I came upon a draft that contained the first version of this story and decided to read it, while I was reading I found myself correcting a thing here and changing something there and in a little while I found myself working on it even more so I decided to upload it in the hopes that it will help so good read hope you like it.

"Yosha" talking

'Fairy Tail' thinking

"**Interesting" **dragon,demon etc.. talking

**'Interesting' **dragon demon etc... thinking

Fairy Tail : tales of the Thousand Master

The first memory I have is of a female voice pleading and begging to have gis son back,I think she was my mother and that is the first and last memory of her that I have. Then my memories become confused and all I can remember is feeling pain and a cold voice saying "This boy will bring me the fame I always deserved for my brilliant work, then I remember a blinding light and a comforting feeling envelop me slowly lulling me toward unconsciousness.

When I regained conciousness I found myself in an hospital room with an old man smiling noticing my awakening , said man presented himself as Makarov master of the mage guild known as Fairy Tail he explained to me that they found me laying in some ruins of what was speculated to be a research lab. He said that they found me investigating an high reading of magical energy that was registered in the area and as the sole survivor it was somehow connected to me and so the Council ERA, who is at the head of all magic guilds, is still debating what to do with me.

Next thing I know the Council decided to give me to Makarov-san to be further monitored and so I found myself with Makarov-san in front of the doors of hid guild as a soon to be new member, now some may wonder how a nine year old boy (So I'm told based on my appearance as I don't remember much bar my name ) can become a member of a mage guild; well according to Makarov-san,or master as he insisted to be called, I am a very capable mage and the strange type of magic I wield will make me easily accepted by the guild, or so he says.

Anyway here I am watching the master waiting for what is to come next when the man kicked open the door shouting "Hey you fools I'm back" to my utter and complete astonishment. All the members of the guild greeted back their master while mingling, well all bar a group of kids watching two bickering girls one with red hair the other with silver hair, Makarov wasted no time and shouted "Quit messing around you brats I have news" attracting the attention of the kids.

The two girls sopped fighting and the red haired one greeted Makarov "Oh master welcome back how was the business with the council ?" "It went well" replied the guild master "In fact we even obtained something in exchange", it was then that the silver haired girl noticed a boy hiding behind Makarov and asked "Hey old man who's the brat behind you ?".

Makarov smiled and replied "Ah yes I almost forgot" pushing the boy in front of the crowd the master continued "This boy here will become a member of our family treat him well", the boy now revealed his appearance: 3.8 feet tall with a strange mix of red black and blonde shoulder length hair that strangely suited him, a cute face with two big mismatched eyes one sky blue and the other violet showing nervousness and shyness.

The boy blushed cutely as everyone watched him and bowed formally then introduced himself with a quiet and stuttering voice "H-hello my name is U-Uzumaki Naruto n-nice to met you all please t-treat me well". Suddenly Naruto found himself face to face to a grinning pink haired boy making the blonde boy step back a little, "Hey" greeted the pink haired boy "I'm Natsu welcome to the family say are you strong ? Only one way to find here I come" said this the now named Natsu rushed at Naruto cocking back his fist read to trow a punch to the blonde cheek .

Seconds before the punch could find his mark a magic circle appeared under Naruto's feet and the boy pronounced word that came to him by instinct "Flans Saltatio Pulverea ( **Flowering Boisterous Dancing Dust** )" spoke the boy as a strong gust of wind bowled Natsu away sending him to embed his body on a wall.

The silence that followed lasted a short time as all the people in the guild exploded in laughter while Naruto bowed to the still stunned Natsu apologizing profusely, a laughing black haired boy wearing only his underwear walked towards Naruto "Heh" said the boy smirking "That hothead was asking for it for a long time, you are ok in my book Naruto I'm Gray ... huh is something the matter" asked

Gray noticing Naruto blushing, the answer was given by a brown haired girl "Grey you are again in your underwear" then she smiled,while gray shouted surprised by his state of undress,at Naruto "Hi my name is Cana welcome to Fairy Tail".

Next to approach him was the silver haired girl from before followed by a girl and a boy with the same hair color "Heh" said the girl slinging her arm on the blonde shoulders "Name's Mirajane and you brat are ok I guess, the two following me are my siblings Elfman and Lisanna and from now on you can call me nee-chan k?". Then the red haired girl grabbed Naruto and pulled him away "I don't think so" said the girl "Hello Naruto my name is Erza and you can calle me nee-sama".

This sparked the ire of Mirajane that glared at Erza and shouted "You damned girl I already said the he can call me nee-chan" Erza smirked and replied "What and let you corrupt him and make him become like you ? I don't think so", "Why you" growled Mirajane before tackling Erza and soon the two where in a fist fight with Naruto desperately trying to stop the two while the others laughed at the scene ; Makarov watched the scene and smiled while thinking 'In all the time we travelled I didn't see him smiling once and being here for a little has already made him smile I did well in insisting that they assigned him to me Fairy Tail will make you become something great young Naruto of that I'm sure'.

In a camp somewhere in the middle of a forest a group of bandits rested after their newest raid on a near city laughing at the loot and drinking like there was no tomorrow when a boy, based on the stature, garbed in a cloak with tattered ends,with a hood covering his face,entered the clearing (He is wearing Nagi Springfield clothes), silence descended on the camp as the bandits stood there confused by the entrance of the boy.

Said silence lasted little as the leader of the bandits, an 8 feet tall behemoth, spoke "And what exactly are you doing here brat ? Do you want to get robbed ?" the boy simply stood there calmly gazing at the leader from his shadowed hood "That's not the case" said the boy in a quiet voice "I was sent here to ask you to stop your raids on the nearby city otherwise...".

The leader bandit exploded in raucous laughter followed by his subjects "You hear that boys" shouted the leader "The townspeople are so cowards that they sent one of their snot nosed brats to _**ask**_ us to stop with the raids" the giant of a man hefted an axe almost as big as him and threatened the boy "You better scam brat if you want to keep your life and tell your fellow townspeople that their attempt was truly pathetic", the boy inclined his head on the right and replied "It seems we have a misunderstanding here I am not one of the townspeople as you eloquently put but I'm a member of the guild the townspeople hired to get rid of you Fairy Tail".

The mere mention of that name had all the bandits sweating in fear and the leader now looked a little unnerved "You are lying you brat there is no way that you belong to that guild or that you are a mage" the boy simply smiled and showed the back of his right hand proudly showing the mark of Fairy Tail "I believe this is enough to prove my truth" , the leader roared in rage and dashed at the boy ready to cleave him in two "Come on you idiots" shouted the man "He's only a brat if we attack him now he won't be able to use his magic".

The boy merely raised his palm to the sky as a blue magic circle appeared under his feet "I am sorry to say but it's already too late Malleus Aquilonis (**Warhammer of the Ice God** )" said the boy as suddenly the entire camp was covered by a giant shadow, all the bandits looked to the sky and saw something that they failed to believe : above their heads hovered a giant sphere of ice, the cause of the shadow that covered the camp. The boy smiled at the bandits and said "I believe this is the end you will not cause harm to anyone anymore farewell" said this the boy slashed his raised hand down sending the mass of ice crushing on the bandits ending their lives and obliterating their camp, the boy gazed at the destructed camp and lowered his hood revealing the face of Uzumaki Naruto "Well" said the boy "It wasn't so hard this first mission of mine but I believe I should head to the village and then back to the guild Mirajane-nee-chan and Erza-nee-sama will want to know that my first mission was a success".

Naruto still wearing the hooded cloak walked into the guild building and lowered his hood showing that nothing was changed on him not even his stature "Oh hello Naruto" said Makarov noticing the boy "Back already how was the mission ?" Naruto bowed to the old man in greeting "Hello Master, the mission went well …...", "I bet" a voice interrupted "That the women of the village mobbed you" Naruto blushed tomato red and started poking his index finger together "A-ano...".

The owner of the voice was a grown up Natsu (How he looks at the start of the story) smirking at the boy "I nailed it right ?" asked the pink haired boy "Aye" exclaimed Happy Natsu's pet cat while Naruto blushed even more red if possible, "Well what do you expect from a midget like you heh I still remember that time when the client refused to believe you where who he hired" said Natsu while laughing at the boy misfortune as he remained unchanged with the passing of time still retaining the appearance of a nine year old boy for some strange reason that became a funny thing for the others of the guild and a sore spot for the usually mild mannered boy.

Said boy sure enough was pouting angrily and decided to have a little payback and pointed his hand at Natsu while under his feet a yellow magic circle appeared "Baka Natsu... Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis" and from the multi colored haired blonde three electric projectiles where launched towards Natsu that received a Nasty shock much to the amusement of the whole guild while Naruto still pouted angrily.

Naruto P.O.W.

When I feel my senses coming to me again I fell my whole body aching in immense pain and for some reason I can't see anything with my left eye, my hearing then picks up my name being shouted and some running "Naruto Naruto hang in there" shouted a female voice and I focused my eye on the worried face of Mirajane-nee-chan and then suddenly the event all came to me all at the same time.

It was an S rank mission and Mirajane-nee-chan choose me as one of her back up the other two being her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, it was a mission to exterminate the monster called the beast and my first S class mission and that made me so exited.

Then something went wrong and I remember a beastly roar of rage and running toward Lisanna-nee at full speed invoking my Limes Aeriales ( **Wind Ward Bounded Field** ) and Dispulso (**Cancel)** spells and then feeling a great force hitting me and seeing blood falling in the air, then I felt my body going airborne for some time to then crash in the unforgiving earth making me lose my bearings for a little while.

I saw Mirajane-nee-chan kneel next to me with a worried gaze "Are you alright Naruto ?" she asked and it took a lot of concentration to utter some words "Mirajane nee-chan... i-is... Lisanna-nee ok ?" I wheezed out, I saw Mira-nee-chan nod while tears started to form on her eyes "Yes she is ok you where able to protect her and how are you feeling Naruto ?" I felt my breathing becoming more and more shallow "I'm glad ….. Mira-nee-chan I … I can't see from my left eye and breathing hurts am I gonna die ? …I'm scared".

Mirajane-nee-chan smiled at me despite she was still crying "Silly boy" she said while I heard some voice shout something and people running "I am your nee-chan I won't let you die if you did many people would be upset" all that I managed to do before unconsciousness was give a weak smile.

Makarov gazed at the three figures in front of him with a stupefied gaze one being Naruto still wearing the same clothes and having the same appearance, bar an eye patch covering his left eye with the Fairy tail symbol stitched upon, the other two being two one foot tall winged girls (They are Konoe Konoka and Sakurazaki Setsuna from Mahou Sensei Negima picture them like Setsuna Shikigami chibi Setsuna with angel like wings), "Let me get this straight" said Makarov "You Naruto went as the mission said to stop that illegal traffic of magical creatures" the boy nodded in confirmation "Then when you blitzed the dealers base and eradicated them you saw these two kept in a cage" the boy nodded again.

"Then" continued Makarov "You broke the cage to free them right" once again the blonde nodded and concluded the story "Then Konoka ojou-sama announced that as a thanks her and Setsuna-san would travel with me" "That's right" said the girl with black waist length hair with a gentle voice "Naruto-kun here is sooooo cute that I insisted that we travelled with him so nice to meet you jii-chan the Name is Konoe Konoka" next to speak was the other girl (sorry but I don't know how to describe her hairstyle) "Beside being Konoka-ojou-sama protector I am also a warrior and Naruto-san here helped us when I couldn't so I feel I owe him a debt the name is Setsuna Sakurazaki nice to meet you Makarov-dono", Makarov could only sigh and comment "Well it was bound to happen that you caught some of what make us Fairy Tail... well at least you didn't become like that idiot of Natsu".

From then on rumors started to circle around about a new mage of Fairy Tail wielding some strange magic and wearing a hooded cloak with tattered ends as a signature, this new mage name is Uzumaki Naruto but he is known for the most with his title the Thousand Master.

Yay and that's all for now, crappy ending I know but I couldn't find anything to write so I decided to wing it. Anyways as you can see this Naruto here is a lot different from the canon one, well even from the ones in the fairy tail crossovers that I've read; anyway for starters Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi as he was born of the Fairy Tail universe so no ninja or Bijuu, second is the fact that Naruto isn't aging a day … well let's say that I have plans for that, plans that ere somehow connected to the first memories of Naruto. Well as for the magic Naruto uses what can I say Negima is one of my favorite works, and as you can see I've taken several things from that manga ( the magic, Konoka and Setsuna and Naruto's nickname the Thousand Master). Anyway next chapter will pick up from when Lucy is first introduced to Fairy Tail so stay tuned for the next chapter of Fairy Tail : tales of the Thousand Master : welcome to the guild & first mission ! See ya next time.


End file.
